RobRae loving
by atlalokrobreaforever
Summary: I am horrible at some rings so just read the story.


"Robin…"

I'm not ready for this. She's sitting on the very edge of the bed…waiting for me. I'm speechless. My bag slips off my shoulder. I don't hear it thump, but it hits my leg on the way down. I'm numb.

She's radiant. She's glistening. She's on fire…, "Raven," my voice falters, "fire." I think I gulped. She's so bright, I swear her presence is lighting the room. Effervescent.

Her eyes aren't closed but they're slits. No, their lidded, heavy lidded I think. They're smoky. She continues to stare at me as her left hand grips her purple robe and her right slides down her neck and between her breasts (her chest is heaving, panting. She pushes her chest out further) and down, down gliding past her navel and trickling like raindrops down her thigh until it lands on my black sheets. Something in me jumps as her hand falls to the bed. All of her movement stops and she just looks at me.

She's expecting me to move…so I do. I know I take a single step forward even though I can't feel it, I can't see it. My attention is solely on her. As my knee bends, flexing my calf and lifting my foot, she moves again. The mere gesture of her sudden movement almost makes me lose my footing. I slam my foot down so I won't fall. She grins a Cheshire cat grin. (Dammit her teeth glisten too!) She knows what she's doing to me. As my shoe meets carpet her left hand tugs at her robe and her right lifts off of my sheets slowly. She's moving so slow, like the thickest molasses moving down tree bark. She drags her nails just…as…slow…up her thigh pushing the robe back. She's not wearing any—"Wha…" I can't get it out. My mind is getting foggier, the temperature (mines? The air?) peaks fast, lighting hitting an open field. I'm panting now. The more my chest moves the more her hands move. We're almost in unison, two halves of the same whole, but her movement is a fraction of a second later than mine. Her body responding to mine. Inwardly, I smirk. I'll do what she wants.

I take another leaded, more assured, step towards her. Her movements become more languid…her body moves like silk, her hands gliding and nails dragging giving me glimpses of that skin. That bright glistening skin—and I feel something in me rise, my body becoming hotter…I know what will happen.

She's still looking at me, but I don't think she really sees me…I'm not sure if I'm even seeing her. (Have I blinked yet?)

I move with her. She's playing a game of cat and mouse thinking she's the one hunting me when really…

I'm right in front of her. So close, so fucking close she can feel me, I know. Our heat is the same, I see that now. She looks up at me and I'm reflected in her eyes, each other's mirror.

Her pink wet lips (slick and juicy and asking me) form a small O, but she does not makes a single sound. I don't know if I can breathe. My chest is hot, burning with blue flame, my mind is clouded in a dense haze, my vision is focused solely on her, her little pink mouth, it's as moist as her glistening skin.

Pain, metallic—blood. I'm biting my lip.

"Robin…"

I respond to her now. I kneel as slow as I can, as slow as the nails making fresh welts on her thighs, trying not to crash to the ground (when has gravity ever been so fucking powerful?!). She purrs…she fucking purrs and I almost lose myself. It's almost too much.

"RAE—"

She doesn't say anything, just smiles; I think she can see me now. Her chest is moving up and down slower now…she has no problem breathing (hills…mounds…her breast). She sees me watching and she grins again. I'm going to obliterate that fucking grin…

Her tongue, pinker than fucking pink, slides out of her mouth lathers her lips with fresh saliva and—"Dick!"

"Fuck!" I can't feel anything but the heat still flaming inside of me as my world tilts violently and the sound of blood rushing inside my head overpowers my every thought; I shut my eyes to steady myself, but I'm no longer kneeling…I crash into her like a fucking tidal wave. A hundred feet wave, angry as hell!, slamming into the softest sand, calmest and most unsuspecting beach… She whimpers. .fuck!

"Dick!"

I growl (I just fucking growled).

"Dick…" she's mine.

We fight, battle, war.

Victorious.


End file.
